


I don't want to forget

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, This is heavily based on my kin memories as banshee, Trying to write as Banshee is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: I sensed void before you even walked into the room and then when I saw you, I think it was love at first sight.Can Exo's love?





	I don't want to forget

We met when I was a 10, or was it 14 or 21? Can't recall any numbers past 30. Ask Ikora once, what the numbers meant, what they mean, she never replied, don't think so, 41?

It was at one of Cayde's card games. He forced me to be there, get me away from my guns for a night, 'have some fun' he told me. Andal snuck in too, along with that one girl with the purple eyes, even to this day, I still can't recall her name, but man was her light powerful.

I sensed void before you even walked into the room and then when I saw you, I think it was love at first sight.

Can Exo's love?

Getting off topic, what was that again? Oh right. You, you walked in and I fell in love. You didn't talk much, not like the other hunters, or Cayde. He was chatty that night.

I wasn't too good at cards so I kept losing every time. Then it got busted up by Zavala. We scattered. You threw down one of your smoke grenades and we all ran out of the room, running for our lives from the Commander.

We ran and ran and ran and it felt like something I did once before. No gun, not a fight, but running away was familiar. Cayde Pulled me into a hallway, dark hallway, away from the commander. He was laughing, maybe I was too, static crackles and light bubbled from his throat.

Then I asked who you were, the quiet one, the one with void light, not too many hunters have void, too scared of it, I was scared of it.

He told me that you were Tevis Larsen. That is a name I never want to forget, I won't forget.

We met again, a week, a month, many months, years later. I introduced myself, you said you already knew me, I don't remember you. Thought I knew you from someplace before. Maybe I was wrong.

But still, you sat and talked to me, like you knew me. It was nice. You told me of the void, never like the void. I told you about arc, you said that always left a bitter taste in your mouth.

We laughed.

Then I said I loved you, out of impulse, dumb, dumb, dumb impulse.

You told me you already knew. You said you loved me too. Kissed me on my mouth - a place where a mouth should be, a place where a mouth was once before.

You left for a while, expected, you were a hunter after all. But you always came back, came to see me, you would smile and speak and I would give you better guns for you to fight and hunt and kill, kill, kill.

Longer and Longer, the void didn't feel cold, it was warm, your light was always warm. Always made me feel younger.

Then you died.

Cayde came to see me that day. Called me Bansh, he said it before, I think when Andal died, did Andal die?

I have your ghost, I no longer have mine. I still have him, in the drawer. A white broken thing with purple smoke curls hand-painted on.

Sometimes I miss you and I look at your Ghost and makes me miss you more.

I don't want to forget you. _I won't forget you._

_Tevis._


End file.
